Saturday Night
by TheLittleAddiction
Summary: Not sure what this is, but there's smut if you're into that


Saturday nights are always 'bar night Saturday' for Cosima and her friends. They are always filled with a little too much drinking and occasionally random hook-ups. This night was the same as any other night. Cosima was sitting at a booth laughing with her friends about something stupid when she spotted a beautiful blonde woman dancing on the floor. Her hands moved in random and intricate patterns. Her hair swayed as she moved, Cosima immediately wanted to bury her hands in that hair. It was golden, Goldilocks she thought she'd call her. Her mouth went dry and dropped open. It was so cliché, Cosima thought to herself before Sarah hit her in the arm and brought her back to reality.

"Hey, Cos you gonna keep droolin' or go after her?"

"Shut up," Cosima nudged her arm, "I'm not drooling." Cosima looked back at Goldilocks dancing. Then she absentmindedly licked her lips.

"Oh no, there's definitely drool." Felix mocked her. Cosima's cheeks went red.

"Would you two stop teasing her, you're not drooling Cosima." Alison spoke up.

"So are ya just gonna sit there and stare at her or are you gonna do something about it?" Tony said teasingly from the other side of the table.

Cosima looked back at the woman on the dance floor and made her decision. She bit her lip and stood up. As soon as she did her friends began cheering. She turned to glare at them and when she looked back at the woman, Goldilock's eyes were on her. Cosima's eyes went wide like a deer in the headlights. Goldilocks smirked and beckoned her over.

"Um, hi I'm Cosima," She said awkwardly, sticking her hand out to greet Goldilocks. She briefly thought the move was a little formal for a bar scene. But Goldilocks took it just the same. Her hands were soft and warm. She was a little disappointed when the woman let go.

"Delphine. Enchantée." Much better name than Goldilocks, she thought.

"Um, enchantée." Cosima's awkwardness still wouldn't go away.

Delphine noticed. "I saw you watching me."

"I uh- Sorry." Cosima offered, the woman caught her off the guard.

"It's alright, I don't mind." Delphine smiled warmly at her.

Cosima swallowed audibly. "Can I buy you a drink?"

"Of course."

"Okay." Cosima smiled back at her and led the way to the bar.

"What would you like to drink?" Cosima asked when they reached the bar.

"Red wine." Delphine's eyes were on hers, piercing her soul. Cosima nearly dropped the money she was handing to the bar tender.

Cosima ordered them both glasses of red wine. "So Cosima, why were you staring at me?" Delphine asked knowing full well why Cosima had been staring. Cosima smiled up at her thinking of an answer.

Several drinks, dances, and kisses later Delphine was shoving Cosima against the door to her apartment. Their kisses were hard and sloppy due to the alcohol. They continued kissing even as Delphine tried and failed to unlock the door. She fumbled with the keys before dropping them. Delphine broke off their kiss and Cosima laughed.

Once Delphine had the door open, Cosima pulled her in by her shirt collar. Delphine laughed at Cosima's eagerness but was silenced by Cosima's mouth on hers. Delphine was pushed against the wall and Cosima began unbuttoning her shirt, trailing kisses down her throat.

"Bedroom," Delphine managed to get out. Cosima hummed her agreement and let Delphine push her away from the wall. Cosima pushed Delphine's shirt off her shoulders as they made their way to the bedroom.

They move blindly through the apartment, divesting each other of clothes, their lips almost never breaking contact. They finally make it to the bedroom and Cosima pushes Delphine down and climbs on top of her. She kisses her hard and grinds her hips into Delphine, eliciting a groan.

Cosima's lips are on her throat, biting and sucking. Delphine's nails rake down Cosima's back as Cosima grinds into her again and again. Delphine wraps a leg over Cosima's hip, urging her closer. Cosima kisses her way up Delphine's throat and takes an earlobe into her mouth. Delphine moans loudly.

Cosima kisses her way back to Delphine's mouth, their tongues exploring each other's mouths. Cosima began trailing kisses down her body. She stops to take a nipple into her mouth, biting gently. Delphine groans again. Then she kisses her way back to Delphine's mouth and begins trailing a hand down her body. Before she can reach the desired destination, Delphine flips them over and pins Cosima to the mattress, holding her arms above her head. She grinds down into Cosima, who arches into her.

She releases the smaller woman's arms, allowing Cosima to wrap her arms around her neck and kiss her deeply. Delphine trails her arm down Cosima's body, scratching her nails across her stomach. Delphine kisses down Cosima's throat and trails kisses to her ear where she sucks an earlobe into her mouth. Delphine runs her fingers through Cosima's wetness and both women groan. Cosima's arms move to Delphine's back, lightly scratching. Delphine kisses her hard as she enters her and Cosima gasps into her mouth.

Delphine begins lightly thrusting into Cosima and then moves faster at Cosima's urging. Delphine presses her thigh against the back of her hand, letting her get deeper into Cosima. Cosima moans loudly and wraps her legs around Delphine's hips, which only spurs Delphine on. She thrusts harder and faster into Cosima until the bed is creaking and the headboard is banging against the wall.

Both women are panting, occasionally grazing their lips together. Delphine continues thrusting into her as hard as she can, even as Cosima's walls begin to tighten around her fingers. It isn't long before Cosima is coming against Delphine's fingers, the bed creaking so loud it might break. Delphine strokes Cosima gently as she brings her down from her high and then she rolls off of her and collapses against the bed.

"Holy shit." Cosima said through heavy breaths. Delphine turned to face her.

"You okay?" Delphine asked, her hand stroking Cosima's jaw.

"Yeah." Cosima said still trying to catch her breath. Delphine moves her arm across Cosima's stomach and moves her fingers in gentle circles.

Cosima relaxes into Delphine's gentle touch. After a few moments Delphine's fingers move upward and circle a nipple. "Mmm, you're killing me." Cosima's voice is thick with arousal. Delphine laughed lightly.

She grabs Delphine's hand and moves it off of her. Then she moves to cover Delphine's body with her own. She kisses Delphine softly, the roughness from earlier in the evening having worn off. She sets a blazing trail down Delphine's body with her mouth. Occasionally stopping to bite and suck at different areas until she's directly above the most alert part of Delphine's body.

* * *

At around three in the morning, Cosima wakes up with Delphine's body wrapped tight around her. She tries to remember the events that happened, but only gets flashes of the nights events. She groans and slowly removes Delphine's arm from around her waist, hoping to avoid waking the blonde and the awkwardness that would surely follow.

She's almost certain she remembers Delphine saying something about a boyfriend, she hated to be that person. She sat up slowly, her head pounding like a drum. She gets up from the bed and finds her clothes which had been scattered all across the floor. She dresses quickly and promptly leaves the apartment.

* * *

Three days later and Cosima is being pulled down the hallway of a school by her seven year old niece. "Come on Auntie Cosima, we're already late." Frustration dripping from her voice.

"Slow down monkey, we aren't that late." Cosima's alarm had failed to go off that morning.

"Yes we are and I don't like missing science class." Kira retorted. They had finally made it to Kira's classroom. When Kira opened the door to the classroom all eyes fell on them. Including a pair of hazel eyes that were too familiar. Flashes of Saturday night swam through Cosima's vision as she stared at the blonde at the front of the classroom.

"Sorry I'm late Ms. Cormier." Kira waved her hand apologetically through the air as she went to take her seat. However Delphine's attention was focused on the dreadlocked woman standing at the door. She and Cosima seemed to be locked in some sort of trance. To say the classroom was filled with awkward silence and tension was an understatement.

"Ms. Cormier?" Kira spoke up eventually, finding the silence uncomfortable.

"I'll be right back." Delphine spoke to the class. Then she pulled Cosima into the hallway and closed the classroom door.

Cosima was looking everywhere but at Delphine. She never thought she would see the blonde woman again. "Look, I'm sorry she's late. My alarm didn't go off this morning and there was traffic and her mom asked me to do this one thing and I can't even get that right and-"

She was rambling. Her hands flying through the air as she tried to explain herself. "Cosima." Delphine eventually stopped her.

"Huh? What?" She was being awkward again. "Sorry." She finally looked back up at Delphine.

Delphine took a moment to think, her lip going between her teeth. Cosima couldn't help but watch, wanting nothing more than to kiss those lips again. "Why did you leave?"

The question took Cosima by surprise. "What?"

Delphine looked around her to make sure they weren't overhead. "I woke up and you were gone. I didn't even have a way of contacting you."

"I didn't think you wanted me to stay." Cosima said eventually, looking down at her hands to avoid the woman's gaze.

"Why would you think that?" Cosima looked up at her again.

"You said you had a boyfriend." She said quietly.

Delphine smiled softly and laughed. "What?" Cosima asked confused.

"I said I had an ex-boyfriend. Ex as in no longer dating. As in available."

"Oh." Cosima let the words settle in for a bit. "Oh!" Cosima exclaimed once the realization hit her. "Okay, good." She said happily.

They stood there for a few more seconds staring at each other. "Do you wanna go out sometime maybe?" Cosima asked.

"I would like that very much." Delphine smiled down at her. "Can I have your number this time?"

"Right, yea, sorry about that." Cosima said as she dug through her purse to for a pen a paper. "So I guess I will call you later, or you will call me since you're the one with my number." She was being awkward again.

Delphine smiled at her. She was adorable when she was awkward. "I will call you later, Cosima."

"Okay," She smiled back at the blonde. They stood looking at each other for a few seconds again before Delphine leaned down and kissed her on both cheeks.

When Delphine pulled away, Cosima noticed a bunch of students including her niece looking through the window of the door. "Umm…" She pointed at the window. Delphine turned around and all the students dispersed quickly.

Delphine sighed and looked back at Cosima, running a hand through her hair. "I'm going to have to answer a lot questions now aren't I?"

"I'm afraid so, so good luck with that." Cosima said.

"Goodbye Cosima."

"Bye Delphine." Delphine returned to her classroom meeting the eyes of curious students and Cosima left.

* * *

A few days and phone calls later, Cosima was arriving at Kira's school. Delphine had decided to invite her along for a class field trip, as Kira's parental advisor of course. It was to the local science museum and it didn't take much convincing for Sarah to agree to let Cosima go in her place.

They walked around the museum as Delphine told them all about the different things there. Cosima watched the way the kids paid attention to Delphine when she spoke. They seemed enraptured by what she was saying. She couldn't blame them though, the French woman was passionate about science and it showed.

She would occasionally look at Cosima who would encourage her with a smile or nod of her head. It was fun and the strangest first date Cosima ever had. Eventually the field trip had to end, much to everyone's disappointment. The students were eventually filing back into their classroom and Cosima was hugging Kira goodbye.

Delphine once again joined Cosima in the hallway. They said their goodbyes and Cosima stood on her toes to kiss Delphine softly. There was a collection of ewws and awws from the classroom. They broke apart and laughed.

"See ya later?" Cosima asked before Delphine could turn around.

"Oui." It had only been a few days, but she could feel herself falling for this small brunette. "See you later."


End file.
